This invention relates to torque wrenches and in particular to a machine for automatically calibrating and testing torque wrenches.
A principal purpose of the invention is to provide apparatus for automatically calibrating and testing torque wrenches in a minimum amount of time, without physical manual effort, and to an accuracy of the order of 0.2 percent.
It is a further object of the invention that the automatic machine be capable of two-directional calibration and testing without removing the wrench from the machine.
It is yet another object that the machine be capable of calibrating and testing a wrench whose setting has been changed without removing the wrench from the machine.